1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a technology for a liquid crystal display device that includes a liquid crystal layer provided between a pair of substrates, in which one or more pixel electrodes and a common electrode that applies, in cooperation with the pixel electrodes, an electric field to liquid crystal in a direction along a substrate surface are provided on an opposite surface of one of the substrates so as to form a plurality of pixel areas, in which conductive black matrixes that have openings corresponding to display areas of the pixel areas and cover a non-display area other than the pixel areas are provided on an opposite surface of the other substrate, and in which the black matrixes have substantially the same potential as that of the common electrode (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-206867 (JP-A-10-206867)).
There is another technology for a horizontal electric field type liquid crystal device that includes a first substrate including a pixel electrode and a common electrode provided on one of surfaces, a second substrate provided so as to face the one of the surfaces of the first substrate with a predetermined interval, a liquid crystal layer held between the first substrate and the second substrate, and a circular seal material arranged so as to surround the liquid crystal layer, in which the liquid crystal layer is driven by an electric field produced between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. A drive circuit and a wiring electrically coupled to the drive circuit are formed on a surface of the liquid crystal layer side of the first substrate, and an electrostatic shielding layer and an insulating layer formed of a resin material are formed on a surface of the liquid crystal layer side of the second substrate in this order, in which the wiring and the electrostatic shielding layer are electrically coupled to each other through a conductive material formed on an exposing portion in which the insulating layer is removed along the outer peripheral side of the seal material, and in which the potential of the electrostatic shielding layer is controlled to a predetermined potential by the drive circuit (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-107943 (JP-A-2010-107943)).
In the liquid crystal display device, display quality may be degraded because an electric charge is charged on a counter substrate under the influence caused by static electricity or moisture. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-10-206867 and the technology disclosed in JP-A-2010-107943, although the electric charge on the counter substrate can be removed, a common potential is also applied to the counter substrate at the time of driving. In the horizontal electric field type liquid crystal device, if a common potential is applied to the counter substrate at the time of driving, then a pseudo-vertical electric field is applied thereto, which may cause degradation of another display quality such as flicker or burn-in.